


Morning Hickies

by BoredPug



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Hickies, Kissing, Love Bites, Love marks, M/M, Making Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredPug/pseuds/BoredPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wakes Will up by kissing him and then they make out for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Hickies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, I’m back! Sorry, that I’ve been a bit inactive for the last couple of weeks/months. I hope that you enjoy this lil oneshot. It originated from the thing I have for hickies, whoops.  
> Also I posted this on my tumblr as well. It's boredpug.tumblr.com if you're interested^^

Nico felt a body shift away from him as he woke up. He took a deep breath and his lungs filled with fresh summer air, it must have been early as it wasn’t hot yet. They always slept with windows open.

The black haired boy opened his eyes and turned over to face Will. Golden boy was sleeping on his stomach, facing in the other direction, with the covers wrapped around his feet, leaving his back completely exposed. Nico smiled to himself, staring at his boyfriend in the morning light. He never got tired of that sight.

Will’s back was filled with little freckles that were even more beautiful in the early sun. His blond hair was messy as always and this morning it shone even more. His breathing was quite loud, but Nico found that calming.

The smaller boy moved closer to him and carefully stroked the gold hair off of Will’s neck. This revealed a few purple and blue marks Nico’s lips left last night. He didn’t want to admit it but he liked the thought of Will with marks that were left by him. Nico smirked to himself as he reached to softly stroke Will’s neck. He flinched under the touch, let out a sound and moved a little bit further away.

Nico then moved his hand up and down the exposed back. The beautiful exposed back. His touches were featherly. Will had hickies all over his body even on his back. Nico had a slight obsession with them and they both enjoyed them, it wasn’t out of the ordinary that they were both covered with marks.

The Ghost King always thought they looked like little galaxies and fit perfectly onto Will’s back that was covered in little stars - freckles. He moved closer and left little kisses all over Will’s exposed neck.

He moved under the heavenly touches and whispered: “That tickles a bit.”

Nico wrapped his hands around his boyfriend. “Good morning to you too,” he said into his ear and softly bit his earlobe.

Will smiled and kissed Nico’s hands. He turned around to face his boyfriend and stared into his eyes.

“You look absolutely amazing,” Will smiled and kissed him. Nico didn’t respond with words, he kissed him back and pulled him even closer. His fingers went through Will’s hair and softly tugged at it, which got a quiet moan as a response from the Golden Boy.

Nico smirked into the kiss and dug his nails into the exposed back. Will slightly gasped and then climbed on top of Nico. This took the smaller boy by surprise and made him flustered.

Will parted the kiss and looked at his boyfriend.

“Well since you had so much fun last night with leaving hickies everywhere, I thought I might return the favour,” he said and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Will smirked. Nico blushed and hungrily kissed the lips on top of his.

He wrapped his legs around Will’s hips and went through the blond hair with his fingers.

Will kissed him back, his hands moved up and down the smaller boy’s sides. He sucked on Nico’s lower lip and got a quiet moan in response.

The he parted the kiss and left a trail of kisses down Nico’s jaw and neck. He searched for the Ghost King’s spot just under his ear and then softly bit it and started sucking the pale skin. Nico’s grip in his hair got firmer and he started moaning shyly at first but getting louder. He roughly pulled at the blond hair when the pain got worse.

This made the Golden Boy to part his lips from the neck. He kissed the mark with butterfly kisses and then Nico’s lips again.

Will suddenly sat up and said: “Nico what time is it? I should go to the infirmary.”

“We have plenty of time,” Nico complained and pulled him into a quick kiss.

“No, really, I have to get going,” Will said and started getting up.

“No, no, no, no,” Nico interlocked both of their hands and pulled him down on the bed again.

“What’s up with you today?” Will let out a small laugh.

“You don’t know what you do to me, Will,” Nico whispered.

“Oh,” Will smirked and leaned over Nico so they were laying down again. Their fingers were still interlocked and he moved their hands to Nico’s sides, so he was totally in control.

He didn’t kiss him on the lips this time.

Will left rough kisses on Nico’s collarbones and neck. The black haired boy’s breathing got faster and little moans escaped his mouth.

Will then started sucking on his left collarbone, and didn’t stop until Nico started moaning loudly. He then moved to his neck and started leaving a mark there as well.

Nico’s breathing was really fast, his eyes rolled back and he continued moaning and gasping. He clenched their fingers together in his pain. It never was painful, not in the true meaning of the word, they always knew when to stop.

Will stopped and started kissing the marks he just left. He kissed breathless Nico one last time on the lips and got up, putting his hand out for Nico.

“We can continue this later, okay?” Will smirked and pulled the smaller boy up.

Nico caught his breath and blushed.

“Mhm,” he nodded. He moved his fingers on the marks and felt the familiar bruises.

“C’mon, get dressed,” Will smiled and threw him his black jeans.


End file.
